Please love me
by orionexpress
Summary: mordern, pop stars, mpreg, crazy fans. Ichiru, zero and Senri should find love and take care of their babies in middle of the chaos worse than war.
1. 1 party, one night, pregnant

Author note

i dont own vampire knight...

contains mxm if not intrestes please leave

comment your opinion...

thank you

this is an alternate universe

**PAIRINGS**

**KAIN X SENRI**

**kaname x zero**

**takuma x ichiru**

**... please love me...**

**kain kaname takuma are models...**

**ichiru and zero are senri cousins...**

**yuki, Rukka and Rima bashing**

**yuki is not Kaname sister**

**...please love me...**

**Senri**

**_i live my life forever_**

**_because of you_**

**_because of you_**

**_when our hands touch_**

**_our souls engage as one_**

**_engage as one_**

**_your mine i wanna tell the world_**

**_your mine_**

**_baby your mine so beat it_**

Senri was humming the new song as he was walking to the fountain. He checked his phone saw two message one was from Kaname and another was from Mariah. his cousins were like his shadow since his mom passed away last summer and he tried to commit suicide.

**_Kaname: Zero is pissing me off. I am busy all day... pls check it out_**

**_Maria: I am going to party so dont wait up._**

it was when he heard the hear crushing scream.

**_yuki the party of the year is here _**Rima shouted at her friend in middle of the hallway. Yuki hushed her and took her to the nearby water fountainshe didnt see Senri near tge fountain)**_ yes, the entry is free too. Rukka called me this morning. Guess who will be there?...the XO's._** (The XO is othervise known as Xstream Overload is the band Mariah working. They have Takuma, Kaname and Kain) Rima shouted and pulled Yuki away. Senri was standing there to drink water when he heard it. He picked his phone and called Aido, **_Hey cousin, _**_**I heard about a party...yeah today Mariah wanted to know the venue...ok I will tell your mom about Alex or timmy or Sora or ... Darius...9pm ... thank you. **then texted Mariah about_ the party making sure she will come.

That evening Senri dragged his two twin best friends to Darius for the party. It was crowded yet Mariah who was XO lyrics writer pulled them in. **_you better give me an awesome song for doing this_** Mariah said, the truth is that Senri and the twins write the lyrics Rido and kaien are against this so they use Mariah.They saw Yuki and Rima were held back till Rukka pulled them in. Rukka is Kain's cousin. Senri sat on the counter ordering whiskey on rocks. **_Hard drink for baby faced man_** never in million years he thought Iris of elemental (another pop band) would talk to him. They chatted for a while then Iris ordered him a drink or two the things went funny around him making him faint. He felt someone lifting him and taking him to a room. There was a heat in his body crying to be embraced the person moved back Senri pulked him back kissing him hard then things went on his clothes disappeared lips were worshipping his body with kisses.**_Fuck me_** Senri shouted though his mind told him not few hard pushes and sticky liquid rushed into Senri's hole. Light kisses were placed all over him. **_Love you_** Senri said before losing his consciousness.

The next morning Senri woke up with a pain in his back and heard someone singing in the bath. He panicked collected the clothes on the floor and rushed out of the room. He was not wearing an underwear that was least of his problem. The mysterious person came out of the bathroom and saw a note **_sorry_**. The phone rang **_Kain here... yes Kaname sama... you want an autograph for your cousin... his name...Senri... ok i ll send it over soon._** Kaname never asked him a favour so this is new. He found a small bracelet under the bed it was broken when he was about to leave it down he saw the name **_Senri _**. There was a shirt with his face on it. **_we will meet again fiery beauty. _** He called Kaname... **_Hey man why don't I give it to him personally... birthday... when...oh... tomorrow I would love to._**

...Please love me...

**_where the hell have you been? _**Ichiru asked as soon as he saw Senri. **_Your cousin called in _**Zero said without looking from the phone **_have you seen this on fb :_** **_Kain got into a fight with iris for drugging a red head _**Zero said. Senri jumped into the couch _**no no no no** he cried. someone walked in it was Kaname. **I saw what you are doing? Trying to hang with Aido to grab ny attention... my attention is all yours now. What you want to tell me. **_Kaname asked Zero. Zero calming grabbed Senri and told Kaname _**I am busy** he left the room. **what happend? **_zero asked closing the door behind them. **_There was no news on the phone but I saw Kain carrying you out accusing Iris for putting a date rape on your drink. what happened?_** Senri told what happened, after he finished he saw Zero playing with his hoodie zipper as he had heard this before. His phone beeped. It was a message from Kaname **_ I am leaving. _**He looked at Zero **_what is with you and Kaname?. _**Senri asked. **_I am pregnant_** zero told him. **_ Kaname propose Yuki today._**Ichiru said as he rushed into the room.

please comment on the above...

i am writing from my phone so bear the grammer and the spelling...


	2. confrontation

Author note

i dont own vampire knight...

contains mxm if not intrestes please leave

comment your opinion...

thank you

this is an alternate universe

PAIRINGS

KAIN X SENRI

kaname x zero

takuma x ichiru

... please love me...

kain kaname takuma are models...

ichiru and zero are senri cousins...

yuki, Rukka and Rima bashing

yuki is not Kaname sister

...please love me...

**_previously_**

**_I saw what you are doing? Trying to hang with Aido to grab my attention... my attention is all yours now. What you want to tell me._** Kaname asked Zero. Zero calming grabbed Senri and told Kaname **_I am busy_** he left the room. **_what happend?_** zero asked closing the door behind them. **_There was no news on the phone but I saw Kain carrying you out accusing Iris for putting a date rape on your drink. what happened?_** Senri told what happened, after he finished he saw Zero playing with his hoodie zipper as he had heard this before. His phone beeped. It was a message from Kaname I am leaving. He looked at Zero what is with you and Kaname?. Senri asked. **_I am pregnant zero told him. Kaname propose Yuki today_**.Ichiru said as he rushed into the room.

...please love me...

a...vddsx

**few hours later**

**_Third person Pov_**

Rido want a normal family dinner with his fianceand sons shift Senri birthday yet Kaname invited himself with plus three. He ordered extra food and prayed that he would have a normal dinner. The door bell rang as Kaein went to open **_I hope they brought gift._**

**Senri Pov**

I can't believe kaname did this to Zero. I was suprised to see Kain standing with Kaname. **why is he here? He wants half of the money for the hotel if papa knows about this he will kill Kain for sure... zero **I thought as I looked helplessly at Zero. Zero worse than me kaname was holding Zero hand tightly and confronting him. I walked towards them to help Zero but a hand pulled me before i could say anything I was kissed. It reminded me of the kisses i shared with Kain the previous night **ka...ah...in** i can't believe my ears what i just said. **I can never get bored of hearing my name from your mouth. no more running your soul and body belongs to me.** Kain whisper in my ears. **You are Senri boyfriend. **kaein shouted to which Kain agreed earning a glare from my papa leaving me and kaname dumbfounded. Zero used this chances to escape but I was caught in Kain's forever no that I am complaining just doubtful that whether I am one of his fling. **No kain you love ****Rima. **Yuki shouted our ears out. I released myself pulling my Papa back. Kain gave Yuki a glare that will shut her up. **Who is Rima? She cheated on me. Senri is my boyfriend. **he walked towards me and kissed me making my knees twist.

**Somewhere**

**Ichiru Pov**

**yagari sensei is going to kill me **my lover/my kid's dad said to me holding the pregnancy test. **you are mad. I am not forcing you.** I said with tears in my face. He kissed me wiping my tears. **you are mine this is ours... there are people wants to harm you **he pressed the knife wound below my neck. **thinking it is their love for me** he hugged me closer. **Takuma we love you...** he kissed me and our child. Takuma tried to quit once but it was hard so i wanted him to continue it is our decision so we will stay hidden the crazy fans. My family knows about us the fans know he has a lover. Some actresses got hate mail thinking they were his lover. one found us together and tried to hurt me by slashing my throat in millisecond takuma pulled me back. I was sure that I am going to be dead that day. We were only friends back then it was that moment I want nothing more in the world than Takuma. **We will work this out **I told holding our heads together.

**kaien cross pov**

**_My baby is pregnant_**

my mind went blank. **_Rido _**I called out but he did not come so I went out to see what is happening.**_Who is Rima? She cheated on me. Senri is my boyfriend._** man I need a drink. I went to the kitchen to fetch a glass. I heard the phone ringing as I picked up. **_what would he do when he learns the twins father...is him? _**I hearedthe glass crash as i heard Zero callingme in distance.

**_AN_****_sorry for the delay_****_sorry it is short_****_next _****_who are you what you want? _**kaein cried out loud. **_yagari...I am coming baby...you cannot run away._** the caller said


End file.
